Two-stage hydraulic systems generally employ two hydraulic pumps. One pump is operated for low flow conditions and both pumps are operated for high flow conditions. Other two-stage pumps might control a portion of the output flow to a reservoir and a portion of the output flow to a hydraulic system during low flow conditions and both output portions to the hydraulic system during high flow conditions.